


Like You Mean It

by fembuck



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme, Manhandling, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana tries to apologize to Kalinda for all of the trouble she's caused her, but Kalinda isn't satisfied with a simple "I'm sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> The story was written for the The Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme. Prompt: Kalinda/Lana, Lana manhandled into providing oral + no reciprocation of any kind

“You’re sorry,” Kalinda whispered.  Her voice was soft, but it was sharp as a razor and cool as an arctic breeze, and upon hearing it Lana shivered.  “I begged you,” Kalinda continued, her jaw clenching and unclenching as stared into Lana’s eyes.  “I _begged_ you, and you …” Kalinda breathed in and out sharply and then reared back, drawing her hand from where it had been planted on the wall beside Lana’s head.  “I don’t care if you’re fucking sorry,” Kalinda said turning away from her.

“Kalinda, please!” Lana said, taking a step towards Kalinda before jerking to a stop when Kalinda turned to look at her, piercing her with her dark, shining eyes.

“Please what?” Kalinda asked.  “Forgive you?  Absolve you of your sins?” she asked, turning to face Lana fully.  “I nearly died because of you.”

“And I am _so_ sorry,” Lana breathed out shakily, blinking rapidly to contain the tears that were making her eyes shine.  “I tried to stop it,” Lana said, biting down on her bottom lip and shaking her head.  “I tried to, I did.  But it was beyond me at that point.  I started this, but in the end I didn’t have the clearance,” Lana muttered angling her head to the side, away from Kalinda as her eyes squeezed shut.  “Kalinda …”

“You don’t look sorry,” Kalinda rasped, interrupting Lana’s latest plea.

“What?” Lana asked, sniffling a little as she blinked at Kalinda in confusion.

She couldn’t see herself but she suspected she looked like a mess because she felt like one.  Wisps of hair stuck randomly to her face, her cheeks were warm and damp from crying, and she was sniffling which never made one appear put together.  If sorry looked like misery, and she was pretty sure sorry looked like misery, she looked sorry.

“You don’t look sorry enough,” Kalinda repeated, looking from Lana’s face to the floor in front of her.  “Say it like you mean it,” Kalinda said, looking back over at Lana before directing her gaze back to the floor in front of her.

Lana looked at the spot on the floor Kalinda was looking and then back up at Kalinda’s face.  Her eyebrows scrunched together for a moment, and then with a gasp she realized what Kalinda wanted.

Lana’s lips parted as if to speak, but she closed her mouth without saying anything and instead took a shaky step forward, and then another, until she was standing in front of Kalinda.  She looked into Kalinda’s eyes for a moment and then breathed in shakily and lowered herself to the ground until she was on her knees in front of Kalinda.

“I’m so sorry,” Lana breathed out, her voice raw and rough as she stared up at Kalinda from her position on the ground.

Kalinda closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, then tilted her head back so that she was staring at the ceiling.

“I swear to you that if I could have undone it, when I realized the cost … Kalinda, when I realized what could’ve happened, I swear to you if I could have undone it that I would have,” Lana said clasping her hands together in front of her tightly for a moment before letting them go.

“You’re beginning to see,” Kalinda whispered, lowering her head and then reaching out to cup Lana’s jaw in her hand.  “What it’s like to be in someone else’s power,” she said, stroking Lana’s cheek softly with the edge of her hand. 

The touch was gentle, almost feather light, but the threat was clear.  With Kalinda’s hand positioned the way it was, it would have been so easy for her to hit Lana, but she wouldn’t.  She was restraining herself.  Lana’s cheek remained pale and cool because Kalinda allowed it.

“You don’t look sorry enough,” Kalinda said, and Lana could help it, she released a frustrated huff, and looked up at Kalinda incredulously.

“I’m on my knees, my face covered in tears as I beg you!  What else is there?” Lana asked, her tone both beseeching and exasperated.

“Surrender,” Kalinda said.  “You always had the power.  Give it up,” Kalinda whispered, staring down in Lana’s eyes.  “Give it up to me.  Surrender,” Kalinda said, reaching out to slide her fingers into Lana’s silky chestnut hair. 

Lana’s eyes widened and her eyes shimmered with tears but she didn’t say anything and Kalinda’s fingers tangled in her hair, pulling slightly, and Lana gasped in surprise and pain.

“Kalinda,” Lana began carefully.

“Don’t try to manage this,” Kalinda said, tugging at Lana’s hair until Lana was blinking back tears.  “You got to manage things before.  You nearly managed me into the ground,” Kalinda whispered.  “Accept that you are not in control.  Give in.  Give up,” she whispered.  “Surrender.”

“How?” Lana whispered.

“You have to do what I say.  You _have to_ ,” Kalinda said, loosening her fingers and Lana sighed with relief.  “If you rebel, if you try to take control back, if you try to manage this … that’s it.  Don’t look for me, don’t talk to me, don’t contact me in any way ever again,” Kalinda said softly.  “You’re dead to me.  You’re gone.”

“Okay,” Lana murmured, unable to cut Kalinda free, not yet, not if there was a way to salvage their relationship.  “I surrender,” she said breathlessly.

Kalinda breathed in sharply and then nodded.

“What do I do?” Lana asked, still uncertain what was happening. 

She had no idea what was expected of her, she didn’t know how she was supposed to surrender, but she wanted to try.  Despite what she had done, she cared for Kalinda.  She was drawn to her, she yearned for her, and she wanted to try and restore that spark that had crackled between them, she wanted to bring back the passionate fire that used to burn in Kalinda’s eyes when she looked at her.  She wanted to obliterate the ice that sparkled in Kalinda’s eyes when she looked at her now.

“Please me,” Kalinda said simply.

Lana looked up, and had to try very hard to control the urge to sigh irritably and roll her eyes.  As far as instructions went, Kalinda’s response had been completely unhelpful.  She needed clarification, and she was about to ask for it – nicely – but before she could speak, Kalinda’s skirt slid down her legs and then she was in motion, walking towards the couch.

Lana watched her go, uncertain of what was expected of her.

Kalinda stopped by the arm of the couch, and then Lana’s mouth opened and her eyes widened as Kalinda dexterously removed her underwear, revealing her shapely behind but hiding the treasure that lay between her legs. 

Straightening up, Kalinda then moved in front of the couch and took a seat in it.  One of her arms moved to lay on the back of the couch and her other hand moved towards her lap.

“Lana,” Kalinda said, tilting her head back to look at the other woman.  “Come,” she said, and Lana blinked, that word wreaking havoc with her mind until she realized that Kalinda wanted her to move over to the couch as well.

Lana got up and walked over to the couch.  She sunk to her knees in front of Kalinda and her eyes automatically fell between Kalinda’s legs, breathlessly taking in the sight of her naked pussy.

Unconsciously, Lana licked her lips.

“Please me,” Kalinda said, repeating her earlier order, and Lana looked up into her eyes, suddenly understanding.

“Yes,” Lana breathed out, and then she inched forward until she was kneeling directly between Kalinda’s legs, and looking up at Kalinda, she moved her head forward and took Kalinda into her mouth.

Kalinda’s fingers worked their way back into Lana’s hair, and she sighed and shifted forward on the couch, giving Lana’s stroking tongue easier access to her.

Kalinda allowed Lana to have free reign for some minutes and simply sat back and enjoyed Lana’s expert mouth to do its work.  She allowed Lana to do as she pleased between her legs until she was so wet she could hear Lana’s mouth at working against her, until her arousal was so acute it was almost painful, and then Kalinda tightened her fingers in Lana’s hair and tugged, forcing Lana’s head back.

With her other hand, Kalinda reached out then ran her thumb over Lana’s lips, wetting it with her own juices, and then she pressed her thumb against the seam of Lana’s lips.  Lana’s eyes lifted to meet Kalinda’s, and then Lana parted her lips and sucked Kalinda’s thumb into her mouth, sucking on the digit as stared up at Kalinda, her eyes never straying from Kalinda’s as her mouth worked her thumb.

 A shudder ran through Kalinda as she watched Lana suck her finger, and when she felt her pussy begin to rhythmically clench with need, Kalinda leaned back and roughly pulled Lana back between her legs, holding Lana where she wanted her until Lana began to lick and suck her again.

Lana was good and Kalinda was extremely aroused, so it wasn’t long before Kalinda’s fingers were tightening in Lana’s hair as her hips began to buck up, straining into Lana’s mouth as Kalinda held her head in position. 

As if sensing how close Kalinda was to coming, Lana drew her hand away from where it had been clutching at Kalinda’s thigh and she moved it between Kalinda’s legs, slipping two fingers inside of Kalinda as she sucked on her clit, hard and relentless.

Lana’s fingers curled inside of Kalinda, searching as she sucked, and when she found the spongy tissue inside of Kalinda that she had been searching for and brushed the tips of her fingers against it, Kalinda cried out and came on Lana’s hand, slicking it with her juices as she bucked helplessly into Lana’s mouth, caught in the grip of a powerful orgasm.

Eventually, Kalinda sighed, and her grip loosened and then her fingers fell away from Lana’s head, freeing her.  Though she was now free of Kalinda’s iron grip, Lana stayed where she was for a moment, gently stroking Kalinda with her tongue as she eased her fingers out of the other woman. 

Kalinda sighed softly, and Lana stroked the length of her one last time before kissing the inside of Kalinda’s thigh and then leaning back on her heels.

When she looked up at Kalinda’s face she found the other woman watching her, and they stared at each other for a long moment.  Kalinda’s gaze was soft, and Lana felt hope blossom in her chest, but then Kalinda sighed, stood up and began to collect her discarded clothes, pulling back on her underwear and skirt quickly, efficiently and without sparing Lana a look.

“Kal …” Lana started, but when Kalinda’s eyes met hers, the warning look in them made her fall silent.

“I’ll call you,” Kalinda said, the hard look in her eyes gentling a bit after Lana fell silent.

“Will you?” Lana asked softly, glancing up for a moment to look at Kalinda’s face before she looked away again.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Kalinda said and while her voice wasn’t tender it wasn’t cruel either. 

The truth was she didn’t know whether she would call or not.  At that moment, looking at Lana, she wanted to say that yes she would.  But she had trouble thinking clearly around Lana.  She desired Lana intensely enough that when they were around each other, Kalinda didn’t always make the wisest decisions.  She wanted to call Lana, but she needed to think about it.  She needed to think about it away from Lana’s pleading blue eyes and her tempting lips.

Lana sighed loudly and then nodded her head.

She looked small and sad and Kalinda couldn’t just walk out, so she walked over to Lana and placed her fingers under her chin, urging her head up.

“Stand up,” Kalinda murmured, nodding her head reassuringly when Lana looked at her questioningly.

Lana stood and Kalinda stroked her cheek and then leaned in and pressed her lips softly against Lana’s.

Lana sighed at the sweet contact and Kalinda’s heart skipped a beat.

“Goodnight Lana,” Kalinda breathed out, pulling back from Lana’s lips.

If she kissed her any longer she knew that she wouldn’t be walking out of Lana’s apartment for hours – or more likely until morning – and that just wasn’t a good idea, not yet, maybe not ever.

“Goodnight,” Lana whispered, and then she was watching Kalinda’s back as Kalinda made her way to the door and then disappeared from sight.

 

The End


End file.
